On the Run
by It'sCalledAFandom
Summary: "Drop your weapon Chase!" Percy yelled. Annabeth cocked the gun again. She supposed she was nearly out of bullets, but she still held the gun up. "I said drop your weapon!" He yelled again. Annabeth glared at him. "Make me." She retorted. Annabeth stood firm. She put her hand on the trigger. Percy's eyes widened. He raised his gun. Rated T for the thrill
1. PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**OKAY IMPORTANT INFO HERE!**

**So I realize that I've almost abandoned this writing... and a LOT of you want me to keep it going. I'm not saying I'm giving up on it; that is defiantly not the case. **

** I've also realized that my talent and style for writing has changed DRAMATICALLY, keeping in mind that I formulated this in seventh grade and I'm a freshman in high school. I've decided that instead of throwing it out, I will make edits upon edits in my free time, I got a new computer so the writing process will be more efficient. But I would like to hear YOUR opinions. What do you suggest I do with this? The plot itself will basically ****stay the same**** but I probably will clean it up, take out unnecessary parts and anything else to make it tidy and enjoyable. **

**If you have ideas, feel free to PM me or review. It always makes my day when you guys are active readers, but in order to have that, I will be an active writer. Thank you all so much! I'll get back to the story as soon as possible! -MJ :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 (Chase for Chase)

**NEW BEGINNING LETS GO WHO'S READY!? **

Annabeth ran, her worn shoes smacking against the cold pavement. **_Get away_**_, _her brain told her. **_Run_**_._ Annabeth didn't stop, although her lungs burned and her feet ached. Her backpack jumped from one side of her back to the other with every step she took. Sirens blared in the distance. She could see the blue and red lights illuminating against the sides of tall buildings. Annabeth took a sharp turn into an alleyway that was lined with old broken boxes and crates. _I need a place to hide…_ Annabeth thought. She crouched behind one of the boxes. Annabeth had never been this close before. Annabeth Chase, nineteen-year-old fugitive since age seven. She calmed down her breathing and surveyed her surroundings. The alley was a dead end. She sighed. Annabeth heard the sirens get louder. There was no time to flee and nowhere to go. Suddenly Annabeth spotted a fire escape on the side of one of the brick walls. She smiled. Annabeth heard the sirens getting close; she figured they were about a block away. She jumped from behind the box and started to shimmy up the fire escape. Annabeth had been running for 12 years and therefore had tons of practice. Her deeply calloused hands flew to each rusty rung. Swinging her legs up, she reached the third level just when three police cars swerved into the alley. Three police burst out of the cars, guns cocked and ready. Annabeth pulled her black hood over her honeysuckle curly hair and crouched between the bars. Her hand immediately shifted to her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a well-worn shooter; her favorite, and only, weapon. Annabeth was well prepared to fight her way out of this. She observed the cops. They looked younger, maybe just peaking adulthood. Two of them had darker hair, one raven black that was hard to see in the night, and the other had more brownish hair. The last cop had light blond hair and electric blue eyes. Annabeth shivered nervously. Something about that specific color made her uncomfortable, but Annabeth couldn't put her finger on it, or even had time to for that matter. She slowly started to rise, still keeping her eyes on the figures. It being dark outside, Annabeth could barely see the cops, with little help that the black uniforms. She kept focus on their eyes. The officer with the black hair had strange green eyes, like they came from the ocean itself. Annabeth watched him with great interest. She took a few silent steps across the fire escape, praying to any god there was to keep her feet quiet. Annabeth kept her eyes on the men, who had started taking small cautious steps around the alley. Suddenly, a loud snapping sound broke the silence and Annabeth found her foot falling through the bars, the sides of the metal scraping the sides of her leg. The beam had snapped and she cursed to herself. _Dammit! These stupid old things... _The police turned on the heel and started shooting in Annabeth's direction. It was highly unprofessional. Annabeth yanked her leg out of the bars and scrambled onto the ladder leading to the fourth level. There were only five levels of the fire escape. She flew up the ladder, guns still shooting and them police started yelling at hers, with things following like; "Get down here!" Annabeth's heart raced as she made it to the fourth level. A sharp pain exploded in her side and Annabeth cried out in pain. She immediately brought her hand down to her hip. It came away red. The bullet only grazed her side, but still left a nasty wound. Blood had started to surface. Annabeth cocked her gun and started shooting at the officers. She didn't want to shoot them, but just back them up. The cops started cursing and took hesitant steps back to the cars. One of her bullets hit the windshield of a car and glass shattered, spraying the brown-haired cop. Annabeth scurried up the last ladder while the green-eyed cop started up the fire escape. The blond was still shooting, his face looking grim. The cop climbing the ladder was a lot faster than Annabeth anticipated. He was already on the third level when Annabeth was just reaching the top. She looked around the roof. There was nowhere to go. It was a five-story jump from any direction. Annabeth's side ached and she started to panic. The officer was on the ladder leading up to the last level. Annabeth took two steps backward, nearing the edge of the building. She grasped her side with one hand, and the gun in the other. The cop appeared over the ladder, and made his way onto the roof.

"Percy, be careful!" One of the officers yelled. "She's armed!" He, or Percy, looked down at the other officers. Then he turned to Annabeth. She raised her gun, now placing both hands on it to steady herself.

"Drop your weapon Chase!" Percy yelled, his face dark. Annabeth cocked the gun again. She supposed she was nearly out of bullets, but she still held the gun up. He advanced on her with a quick motion, making Annabeth loose her balance and fall onto her rear. The officer loomed over her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Jesus Christ you're a girl…" He muttered. She looked at him in surprise. In the process of falling, her hood must've slipped off her head. She struggled to sit up, but managed to keep her aim. He cleared his throat and pointed his gaze at her weapon. "I _said_ drop it!"

"Make me." She retorted. Annabeth's arms were firm. She shifted her finger over the trigger. If she shot him, there'd be no way of him surviving. He was only, what? Two feet away from her barrel? He cocked his own weapon, a gun only slightly bigger than hers. She didn't like this guy.

"I've heard about you Chase," He began. "I've heard several things about you." His stare almost softened. "I've heard you're crazy. I've heard you're a drug addict. And I've heard you murdered your family at youth." She grunted, shifting her aim.

"Oh yeah?" She sneered. "And do you believe everything you hear?" He laughed, a rich and sincere laugh.

"In this case, yes." He responded sternly. "See this situation we're in? Bad right?" He raised his brow. "And we can fix it easily, avoiding any other problems. If you just…" He started to crouch down, lowering the gun, and most importantly taking his finger off the trigger. Annabeth saw the perfect opportunity and despite her condition, acted fast. She sprung at the fool, kicking him in the chest. The shocked police officer slid back maybe five feet. Annabeth jumped off the side of the building, the open air flying underneath her and hope for survival on her mind.

**While I edit chunks of the story, I will be taking chapters out of the original updates so don't panic! -MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy!**

Chapter 2

Percy scrambled to the edge of the building, pebbles and chunks of dirt spraying him in the face from Chase's leap. He saw her fall, and he thought, _five stories up, she would never survive a jump like that. _It all seemed to happen in slow motion, her light sandy hair flying out behind her like water. He watched cringing as she landed hard, on her feet non the less. For a second, she collapsed and with a sigh, he figured his job was well finished. Then as if she was picked up, Chase sprung off her feet like she was given new life. Despite the obviously seen pain in her ankles, she sprinted away, into the early morning fog. Percy struggled to his feet, taken back. It took him a minute to process what had just happened, but as soon as he came to his senses, Percy rushed to the escape ladder and clambered down it. His two associates were waiting for him at the bottom.

"Where is she? Why don't you have her?" Jason demanded. Percy stood to catch his breath.

"She… jumped…" He wheezed, more shocked than out of breath. Leo, from behind Jason grinned. "Great! Let's go collect her body then." He was covered in scrapes and nicks from the glass shards that exploded off the car windshield. Small cuts seeped tiny amounts of blood that was really only visible around his face.

"No, you don't get it Valdez…" He looked at him, his eyebrows so furrowed he could feel it. "She survived, and I didn't see where she went…" He trailed off. Through the haze of fog, Percy surveyed the vast area around them. The three police had chased the fugitive for about four hours already, and they were almost a mile away from the muddy banks of the Ohio River. It was rumored that she way trying to make it into Ohio, but the police force was making an attempt to thwart her at the river line.

Annabeth Chase, a nineteen-year-old girl to Percy's surprise, was one of the most infamous criminals in Southern America. It was said that she went insane at about age five, but no one knew the whole story. It was thought that she murdered her family at youth, ran away and has been robbing small joints and abusing drugs. Any kid who lost their mind at such a young age obviously wasn't in a good state. Few felt bad for her, but those who did argued that her home life as a kid was unhealthy or abusive. None of the cops looked into her childhood, and quite frankly, none cared to. Their only care was to catch the criminal and imprison her. That was the average life of a police officer. It was a life Percy lived well, and he was very successful in his job. He worked with two other officers whose personalities were… unique was a good word to use.

Jason Grace had a shady past that no one quite knew, not even him. He grew up attending a strict military school while his mother lived a lavish life of a supermodel and film actress. This molded his stern and mature nature and strong build. Leo Valdez on the other hand was a scrawny kid fresh out of the training. He was younger than the two and retained a joking manner. Though he was slightly immature, Leo could work well under pressure and was a genius when it came to mechanics. He lost his mother at a young age due to a mysterious fire in the auto body shop where she worked. Leo was very harsh on himself because he blamed the death on his own actions, although he couldn't have been any older than three. After her death, Leo was put through a lot of abusive foster homes until he reached adulthood. Percy figured these events prompted his career. A police officer had been Percy's first choice in a career after his mother was a victim of an abusive relationship. He decided then that he wanted to be a protector of sorts, and insure the safety of others.

The three worked well together, like all their different personalities could control the situation on their own. Even Leo, who was newer to the job was able to handle serious events. All three of them had their own part; Jason was the man-handler, Percy was the talker, and Leo was the backup arms enforcer. Leo liked weapons and always had them on hand no matter the situation or applying rules. Maybe it made up for his lack of muscle. The three of them made their way back to the cop car, as Jason took the wheel. No one trusted Leo's driving; it was reckless. Jason was the most responsible, especially behind the wheel. Percy took shotgun and Leo took a seat in the back. The ride back to the station was filled with silence. Jason started the radio doc in the car. As he pressed the button, static filled the air.

"Grace to station," He called. "Requesting backup." Nico's voice, rusty and quiet echoed back.

"Station to car #579963, how serious is the situation?" He sounded bored, but there was a hint of urgency in his tone. Jason sat silent for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Fugitive Chase escaped, her whereabouts are unknown." He responded. His tone was thick, like he was just waking up.

"Completely unknown?" The static buzzed for a second after the radio cut off.

"No sir, the last we saw her was near the riverbank. We chased her to the roof, but she jumped off, surviving the fall." Nico took a while to respond, returning the car to its state of silence. Percy looked back at Leo, who had fallen asleep with his face pressed against the bars separating the passenger from the drivers. The radio crackled alive again.

"Officer Ramirez is being located then sent to your area. Go ahead and drive to the station and take the rest of the night off. Out." Jason nodded at Percy, then pulled out of the parking lot behind the building. Percy looked at the clock on the dashboard, reading _2:37 _though hazy eyes. He yawned, and Leo let out a loud snore from the back that made Jason jump.

"Jesus, he snores like a lion." He complained.

"Maybe that's why they named him Leo." Percy joked. Jason snickered. He pulled onto the main road that lead to the highway. Percy struggled to keep his eyes open, and he didn't want to leave Jason alone at the wheel. He flipped on the radio which was programmed to a station that played classic rock. Percy couldn't identify the song, but Jason did, humming along to the chorus right away. It had an upbeat tune but the rhythm was slow and soft. Percy's eyes twitched and they felt heavy. Leo snored again and it was the last thing Percy's mind could process as everything went foggy and he was lulled to sleep by the gentle bumping of the road.

These seem much shorter than they are...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Annabeth felt like screaming, or maybe punching through a glass window because she was almost positive it would hurt less than the pain in her ankle. _Dumb ass, you jumped off a five-story building. You jumped off the roof! Are you trying to kill yourself? _She scolded herself. Actually, with the situation she was in, death would be preferable. But then her name would never be cleared, and the complexity of that was almost funny. Annabeth Chase limped through the slums near the riverbank, where most residents didn't care about the exterior of their houses. Garbage was littered across the small yards, and the cars looked like they were older than her. She stayed between the side yards, but if she wasn't injured, staying hidden would be more of a priority. Luckily, the stupid police had put Annabeth exactly where she needed to be. She had a friend, Thalia who lived in this neighborhood. Thalia and Annabeth were a few years apart but were like sisters. When Annabeth had troubles as a little girl with her stepmom… well it was needless to say that Thalia was always around to help. _Let's hope she's around to help in the middle of the night._ Her house was the nicest looking one around this slum, but it wasn't too easy to find in the dark. It didn't help that Annabeth rarely visited either. Her ankle throbbed, and with every step it popped and cracked. She supposed it was broken and she needed to make some sort of splint as soon as possible.

As the wind blew in heavy gusts, Annabeth realized her hood had slipped off her head, making her golden curls spill out like a waterfall. Using her left hand, she yanked at the fabric and tried to get it back to concealing her hair. She was careful to keep her right arm stabilized across her chest with her right hand squeezing her hip. The bullet that grazed her side had left a nasty cut that without proper care, she assumed would get infected. To make things worse, her backpack with all of her emergency supplies was still stashed behind a dumpster in that back alley the police had driven her out of. She reached a part of the neighborhood where a dim light illuminated a few yards, and sidings on houses. Annabeth supported herself on the railing to a porch and surveyed the scene. It could have been the headlights of a police car, or a random civilian that could turn her in. She peered around the side of the house to get a better view. To her relief, the source was a porch light that stuck off the front of a familiar looking house. There were flowers neatly dying in a window garden bed, and a fire pit made of stone that looked like even the wind could send it tumbling down. The welcome mat was turned sideways and stuck off the end of the stoop like it could be a diving board. Finally, the house number which was displayed on the rusting mailbox in white letters read; 264. Annabeth recognized the number right away, and approached the stoop slowly. Now she was in the light completely and anyone could see. Annabeth slowly opened the glass door and raised her hand to knock. Her hand shook, and at the last moment she receded to the doorbell, which had a faded yellow light inside the button. Inside the house she heard the empty sounding chimes, and by peering through the window she could see a ghostly light, probably emitted from a television in a room near the back. Her heart pounded in her chest, praying to a god that this was the right house. If this wasn't Thalia's residence, the homeowner could recognize her and turn her into the police.

She saw the television switch off and a dark figure walking down the main entry hallway. As the figure drew closer, an icy block of fear melted in Annabeth's chest. The door was flung open after several locks clicking and a smoky eyed young adult blinked hard. Her hair was messy, the blue and black streaks all tousled and askew. Her freckles looked like someone took a paintbrush and flicked it against her face with residue of brown paint dried in chunks. Annabeth couldn't imagine the thoughts going through her head. It looked like she had just woken up and now she had a girl dressed all in black, hunched over on her doorstep.

"Annie?" She croaked?" Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Don't call-me that…" She groaned out. Thalia began to smile, the glaze over her eyes starting to clear.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but god, what are you doing?" Annabeth forced a smile. Her ankle required immediate attention and her head had begun to pound.

"It's nice to see you too, Thalia…" She grunted. "I had a run in with the cops and I'm in a bad place. Will you help?" Thalia eyed her.

"Holy hell, what happened?" She demanded. Annabeth bit her lip hard, which were peeling. Thalia nodded, and ushered her in. Once she was inside, Thalia shut and promptly locked the door, before shutting off the porch light. The two were engulfed in darkness, with the only real light being from the moonlight shining though the thin curtains. Thalia grabbed Annabeth's left arm and pulled her into what looked to be a family room. There was one sofa against the back wall, with a large box television directly across from it. Hastily, Annabeth was pushed onto the sofa.

"Where are you hurt?" Thalia asked softly. This shocked Annabeth. Thalia's nature was usually rushed and unfiltered, with rash movements. Annabeth inhaled deeply and tried to collect herself but her throat felt swollen and tears welled in her eyes. She sniffed loudly, trying to stop her nose from running. Finally, she pulled herself together.

"There's a bad cut on my hip, and I think my ankle is broken…" Annabeth stammered. Her voice was shaky and unstable. Thalia shifted and flicked on a lamp that sat on a table next to the couch. The room was immediately filled with light and it was the first time Annabeth had seen her own ankle in the light. It looked to be resting at the right position, nothing visibly broken or bent out of place. Thalia sighed and looked at her with concern shining in her eyes.

"Can you show me the cut?" Thalia asked. Annabeth peeled off her black hoodie, under which she wore nothing. The fuzzy hoodie was soaked through with blood where the gash was, and it made it irritably painful to remove. Thalia set the hoodie aside near the lamp, and Annabeth stretched up so the wound was visible. Looking down, he Annabeth could see her rib cage poking out like it was trying to escape her body, and the only thing stopping it was her fragile skin. The jagged scar still ran across her chest and made her look like she'd been cut in half earlier. Her muscular arms lay stretched across the top of the sofa and for the seconds when she extended her body, she felt relaxed. Thalia inhaled hard upon looking at the wound.

"Annie, this looks bad…" She said softly, completely ignoring Annabeth's request from earlier. "What caused this?" The room was quiet except for the electrical humming of the lamp's bulb.

"I was in a shoot off with three officers." She answered quietly. "I wasn't actually shot, but one bullet grazed my side, and left a cut and a hole in my jacket." Annabeth seemed to stutter and stammer her words out, like someone was repeatedly cutting off her air intake and breaths became less ample. Shock was starting to take over her body, and fear. The lump came back to her throat and this time she couldn't swallow her cries as violent sobs wracked her body. Thalia looked taken back, but sat on the sofa with Annabeth, their collective weight pulling them close to each other in the lumpy couch. Annabeth pulled her arms from the head of the couch and pulled them to her chest as Thalia wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. They both sat in the quiet for as long as it needed for Annabeth to get her emotions out. By the time they separated, a thin layer of sweat had collected on both girl's arms. Annabeth suddenly felt feverish, like her face was too warm for her head to handle. Thalia gingerly prodded around the room with her index and middle finger. Her nails were neatly trimmed, and decorated with precise green gel-like polish. With her pale complexion, they reminded her of a pine tree. Annabeth cringed as cool fingertips made contact with her feverish skin.

"Look I'm no doctor, and I'm not sure what to do with this." Thalia finally spoke. "The cut isn't that deep and I think several bandages and painkillers could keep this under control until you can find a professional out of state doctor." She breathed heavily. "As for your ankle, I'll make you the best splint, and you can rest here until it heals." Annabeth shook her head.

"I left something important back where the cops found me." She protested. "I have to go get it." Thalia sighed.

"What did you forget? I'll go grab it for you." She offered. At first Annabeth shook her head.

"I'll get it myself!" She raised her voice. Then she immediately felt her throbbing headache. She threw her hands up to her temples and groaned. Thalia let out a small laugh, and pushed Annabeth down on the sofa, so her head laid on a plush pillow, and her ankle reclined on the arms. Thalia shushed her, and pushed her forehead down, like a gentle gesture from siblings.

"Stay here, and don't move that ankle." She insisted. "I'll find your bag." Annabeth nodded, her head feeling feverish. Thalia tiptoed towards the door, grabbing a jacket on her way out. The door was gingerly opened, then closed and the lock clicked behind her. The lights were dim, and sofa almost sucked Annabeth in. Her eyelids felt heavy, but her limbs felt heavier, and the warmness of her skin made her feel drowsy. She tucked her arm into her chest, as she was still shirtless, and fell into an almost peaceful slumber with her ankle throbbing.


End file.
